


Two Hands (Four Hands: Nightmare Version)

by dfbytc



Series: Orama [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Dark fic, Helplessness, Horror, M/M, Sharp Objects, non con, overall nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Another night. A second dream.





	Two Hands (Four Hands: Nightmare Version)

**Author's Note:**

> feel ʎlʇɔǝɟɹǝd comfused
> 
> Disclaimer: I didn't write this with ill intent. I just like exploring horrible things and dark themes. I don't think you should read this if you are easily disturbed.
> 
> Just... be careful.

Hakyeon opens his eyes.

He is in the same room again, but some things are different.

There is something, something…

There is a chest of drawers. The tapestry looks old and kind of tacky with floral applications, but undeniably beautiful at the same time. The white curtains are moving in the light breeze again.

He blinks, and the black cat reappears, sitting on top of the dark wood of the furniture. The cat looks at him, then bows its head down to jump off, down on the now blue carpet. When Hakyeon looks down the cat has vanished, just like that.

He breathes in, closes his eyes.

There is this something again.

In the air, on his skin.

His hair stands on end.

He opens his eyes, and he is sitting down now, on a leather sofa, in the dark corner of the room.

With his dark clothes he threatens to vanish in the shadows.

Suddenly, he is there.

Taekwoon.

He is standing in front of the chest of drawers, grabs the sole glass of water on top. He puts it up to his lips and downs it.

“No, don’t!” Hakyeon wants to shout, but Taekwoon is already down on the floor, the glass shattering beside him.

Next thing he knows, Taekwoon’s doppelganger is standing in the room, looking down on the man on the floor. The blond man doesn’t move, doesn’t seem to notice Hakyeon.

He bows down to Taekwoon. His fingers carefully cup his face. Taekwoon traces his lips with his thump, caresses the moveless body’s cheek before he moves to his hair, then he bows down further, whispers something into his ear.

The man on the floor suddenly breathes in, fighting for oxygen like a drowning man.

He is awake again, finds his twin’s eyes.

The other man smiles as Taekwoon says something, something…

Something Hakyeon cannot understand. Hakyeon realises there is no sound, no voice.

The kneeling man takes one of the glass-pieces next to Taekwoon, holds it up to his face, and Taekwoon on the floor says something again, and although Hakyeon doesn’t understand, doesn’t know how to read lips, he feels something is wrong.

The man on the floor says something, frantically tries to move his head right and left, but his limbs, what is with his limbs? It seems like he can’t move them, his neck stays in place, his face looks up to the ceiling.

The other man proceeds, pulls on the green fabric on Taekwoon’s chest, cuts into it with the piece of glass.

Hakyeon wants him to stop, but the fabric rips, easily, like it’s meant to be torn like this.

Hakyeon wants to stand up and run to Taekwoon, but he can’t. He is paralysed, and when he wants to cry out for the other Taekwoon to stop, he realises he is mute.

The doppelganger runs slightly with the piece of glass over Taekwoon’s chest, down his belly-button and Taekwoon screams. He pulls the belt out of Taekwoon’s pants and Hakyeon sees that Taekwoon’s chest is moving up and down, droplets of blood forming on his now exposed skin.

Hakyoen feels as if he can see the heart beneath Taekwoon’s ribs pump in a terrifying manner, too fast with a sickening sound, and his own heart is in his throat.

“Stop, please stop!”

He doesn’t hear a word leave his lips, but Taekwoon manages to move his head a little. His eyes jump to Hakyeon, full of tears, and it’s an image Hakyeon never wanted to see.

Teakwoon screams something again, his face a grimace of his former self.

Help me

Hakyeon knows what he says, and he is crying on his own now, his helplessness killing him.

The other opens Taekwoon’s pants, pulls down his underpants, the piece of glass still in his hand.

Taekwoon turns his face away, doesn’t want to look at him, tears running down his face.

“Taekwoon, god, stop, please stop!”

He feels a pull on his throat, and he sees that there is a leash leading away from his neck, all the way to the other man’s hand kneeling next to Taekwoon.

The man looks at him with a disgusting smile, pulls on the leash. He grabs Taekwoon’s face, pulls his chin down. He puts the piece of glass into his mouth, and Taekwoon shakes like a leaf, eyes wide and pleading.

The twin grabs Taekwoon’s dick, moves and kneads to work it erect, not breaking eye contact with Hakyeon.

“Stop!!”

Taekwoon cries as the other man’s touches him, but all the verbal protest is in vain. Taekwoon spits blood, tries to get rid of the piece of glass, and the other takes Hakyeon’s leash, runs it over Taekwoon naked chest, his nipple.

Hakyeon closes his eyes, shaking from anger and fear, appalled and repulsed.

 _This can’t be happening_  
  
He wants to wake up. __  


_This is a dream, this is a dream!!_

Taekwoon pulls on Hakyeon’s leash and the older involuntarily looks at the horrible scene.

Taekwoon managed to get him erect, and Taekwoon on the floor looks away from Hakyeon, ears and chest flushed. Taekwoon is bowing down now, opening his lips to take Taekwoon into his mouth, and then his tongue peeks out, licks generously over his cock.

Taekwoon is shaking and breathing heavily, lips painted a deep red. The other swallows him whole and he spasms, his fingers clench as the feeling starts to return to them.

_Why is this happening? Why am I seeing this? I don’t want this! Wake up! Wake up!_

Everything gets more horrifying as Taekwoon’s moves up and down, sucks delighted on the man on the floor with vigour, and then his facial characteristics start to get blurry as he drags his hands over Taekwoon’s chest smearing his blood everywhere, runs over his shaking legs to paint a sickening picture in red.

His skin becomes waxy, his features softer, and then Hakyeon realises that the other’s face is melting off.

A first droplet of wax falls off his nose on Taekwoon’s abdomen and burns him, and he screams as this terrifying creature continues to suck him off as it falls apart.

_No no no!_

Taekwoon clenches his fists with the wish to fight back, and then he is pulled into an unwanted orgasm, throwing his head back, face wet from tears.

Hakyeon looks away, unable to run and hide.

_No, Taekwoon, Taekwoon!_

After some time, he can’t hear the other Taekwoon anymore.

When he dares to open his eyes again, he is not paralysed anymore.

Neither is he sitting on the leather sofa.

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon’s brittle voice says beneath him. Hakyeon looks down to see himself holding a leash, and Taekwoon wearing the collar attached to it, his lips painted crimson.  
  
  
Hakyeon is sitting on top of him.

  
Taekwoon is still wearing the torn clothes, still unable to move. His face is red and wet and meddled with, and when Hakyeon opens his mouth to say something, shock keeping him immobile, a gooey numbing liquid drips down his lips, down his chin.

 

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon cries.

 

Hakyeon wipes it off his face, instinctively, only to bow over to vomit upon realising what this is.

 

-

 

  
“Hyung!”

  
  
  
Hakyeon wakes up, sweat plastered and pale.

   
  


He looks up to find Hongbin’s face, full of concern. His hand is on his shoulder, and Hakyeon feels like crying upon seeing his sweet face.

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung…”

   
  
  
  
  


it was a dream

   
  


_it was a dream_


End file.
